The Duo
by PegasisterDashie
Summary: Graduation has been long gone leaving Katsuki and Izuku to start lives as adults. It's been so long since they talked, but on one fateful day they meet. Hired at the same company they must deal with every growing threats. But there are feelings left unsaid causing their duo a rocky start. Katsuki opens up to show he is a human being with feelings. Will these two grow closer?
1. Chapter 1

The start of something new

Deku was thrilled to start his new life as a pro hero. The last few years had gone by so fast it felt like just a few months ago he had graduated from U.A, ready to set out into the new world. Many events had taken place including more attacks on the academy. At the end without the help of All Might the students and teachers had caught the league during an attack. The former league of villains including Shigaraki, All for one had been killed on the spot. Though Deku was a hero and killing was wrong All for one was too dangerous. He had been locked several times but managed to escape. All of that was behind him now with all the experience he had Deku was able to be hired into an agency as soon as he had graduated. The agency was new to the scene only being a year old one of the youngest around. The agency was called Phoenix, the leader was called Firefly. He had a fire quirk that let him emit green flames that did not burn but were very strong. Deku had wrote all of this down when he saw the hero fight, he watched Firefly restrain a villian with the green flames. Deku had not been able to personally meet the hero until he had been hired. Still here he sat looking at the door with a mix of excitement and fear of what was to come. He was about to walk in when the loud sounds of yelling came from behind him. "You stupid idiot! He called me here! I don't care if someone else is back there! He called me here so here I am! I'm going in!" A few loud stomps before the other came into sight his wild blonde hair made it evident to Deku just who it was. He cringed as he looked up at the fiery blonde getting a glare back in return.

"What the hell are you doing here? Huh nerd?" He spoke a little bit less angry than he was with the receptionist.

"Um..I was hired here.." He spoke out a bit nervously down casting his eyes as not to see the others glare any longer.

Katsuki said nothing as the large doors in front of them opened enough for them to fit through. A voice from inside beckoned them in before they both slipped inside. Deku followed behind Katsuki not wanting to get in the others way, he really didn't want a fight in front of the boss. He was surprised to find Katsuki silent as they stood in front of the man. The man before them was tall, taller than either of them. Her had dark short hair that came to his soldiers. Firefly looked at them gazing over their bodies as if sizing them up before finally speaking. His voice was velvet smooth with a bit of gravelness to it.

"Well, it's my two new sidekicks. I hope you will find yourself comfortable here. Bakugou and Midoriya? Quite a pair you too. I remember your last sports festival. quite a show!"

Deku bit his lip as the images flashed back to him, they were not the most pleasant memories. His third year sports festival had been...Something indeed. At the end during the battles he had faced Katsuki. By that time Deku had gotten almost full control of One for all. He was able to use it at least ten percent mayve twelve if he pushed it. It was more than enough to cause damage to the area around him. Neither of them held back and at the end Deku had won just by one foot. He had managed to push Katsuki out just enough that he had a single foot past the line. Katsuki had just walked away assuming to just go to sulk after his loss. After that he hadn't seen him for at least a week and when he did during classes the other just ignored him. Deku was brought back to the present when Firefly cleared his throat a small smirk on his face.

"I just called you two today so i could run you won on what's going on. My agency has dorm on premise. You will be staying here in a building that attaches to this one. The floor plan if of course in a large P with the steam being the dorms. As there is limited space and we like to provide large rooms there will be a room mate system. The rooms are very large however so it should not cause any problems."

When the hero was done speaking Katsuki turned before calling back to them.

"Anything you need just fucking email me."

With that he left leaving Deku a bit embarrassed, Drama queen, he thought. Deku sighed before turning back to the hero surprised to see a large grin on the males face.

"Quite the trouble maker, eh?"

"He can be...something..." Deku spoke out rolling his eyes at the others dramatic exit.

With that Firefly dismissed him. He made his way to the receptionist letting her know that he would start moving into his room tomorrow. He didn't have much to move the girl at the desk let him know the apartment was furnished. Apartment? It must be pretty big...He made his way out of the agency pulling out a phone to hop onto the chatroom. He still stayed in touch with some of the others through Hero Link. It was a messaging app created for heros to stay in touch in times of need.

The Cool chat

Deku: Hey guys what're you up to? Just saw firefly!

Little light: I just finished up a patrol!

Engine could: I did as well. Make sure to hydrate.

Deku: My agency has apartments. What about you guys?

Little light: Mmm no I'm renting a studio nearby.

Engine could: I also rent.

Deku signed off.

He sighed slipping his phone into his pocket his agency wasn't too face from the train station. It took him five minutes until he was at the station. Buying a ticket for the next town over he made his way home. Once he was home he spoke to his mom asking if she could drive him to move in to his place. She Was hesitant even though he was now nineteen his mom still treated him like a kid. Sometimes it annoyed him but it was his mom. Moms worry about things she would always worry no matter what.

"Honey, I just want you to be safe."

"I know mom..." He sighed but he loved her and always will. Inko was getting a lot more grey hairs now that he was getting paid for hero work she didn't have to work as much. She began making dinner while Deku fell into a silence watching her cook. He didn't know when he started but he began to mumble to himself. Thoughts flowed freely through his head worrying about moving even starting pro hero work. He had done hero work it had been tame however just a few odds and ends for people. Now apart of this agency he knew that he would start to help hunt down wanted villains. After eating dinner he headed to bed early muttering to himself along the way. He stopped at his desk jotting some notes down about firefly into his notebook smiling at the large six on the cover. So far he had filled up five other notebooks full of heros, their quirks, and even some stuff about their personalities. He knew that he should be heading to bed if the yawn he stifled was anything to go by. He was about to head to bed when a notification of a text sounded off. He pulled his phone surprised to see the name Kacchan pop up on the screen. He opened up his texts to see what he had sent.

Kacchan: Are you busy, Dork?

Deku: No, why?

Kacchan: Why were you at the fucking agency?

Deku: Uh, I was hired there?

Kacchan: Are you fucking serious? Why did you apply to the same place as me fucktard.

Deku: I didn't they came to me.

Kacchan: Fuck you and your stupid amazing strength.

Deku chuckled sending him a goodnight before he set the phone on charger. He dressed in some pajamas then climbed into bed stifling a bigger yawn. He curled up into bed pulling the covers tight around him humming in content at the warmth. He was about to drift off when his phone rang with a call. A few groans later he pulled the phone under the covers thankful for the long cord he bought. without looking at the name he answered the call groaning out a tired hello.

"Fucking dipshit! I wasn't done talking!" He had to pull the phone away from his ear lest it ruin his ear drums.

"Don't yell...Damn it's too late and i'm tired. Go to bed kacchan."

"Stay on the phone nerd. If you fall asleep so be it. I need to talk."

Deku could hear the frustration in his voice reluctantly he agreed feeling too tired to argue with the other. He listened to the other rant about his day somehow he had gotten into a fight with a villian. Some dumb idiot as he put it tried to mug him knowing full well that he was a hero. He had blasted the creep in the face before calling the police to come get him. Deku let out a few sounds every now and again letting the other know he was listening. He didn't know how long he had listened, he did know that the lull of kacchans voice lulled him to sleep.

He woke up in the morning tangled around the cord to his phone drool dribbling down his cheeks. A soft blush covered his cheeks when he remember he had fallen asleep to Katsuki on the phone last night. He fixed himself, collected his phone, made his bed perfectly, then headed to the bathroom. He had checked the time before hand finding it just a little after eight in the morning. Deku hurried into shower and brushing his teeth before heading into the kitchen. His mom already had breakfast laid out somehow she always managed to wake up earlier than him. Inko bid him a good morning before setting a plate in front of her son. She had piled it with bacon, toast, even a pile of steaming eggs. Deku gulped it all down along with a glass of orange juice, since he had started training his appetite had gone through the roof. One for all used a lot of his metabolism then again it was a very powerful quirk yet he was only using it at ten percent. Once he was done with his breakfast he told his mom he was going to pack and headed back to his room. He didn't have much except for his clothes deciding not to bring all his All Might merchandise with him. He was soon done deciding on a small box of personal things along with a large suitcase full of clothes and some his hygiene products. It wasn't long before he was ready wheeling it all out to his moms car. A deep sigh found it's way past his lips everything felt like it was going so fast. His mom was soon behind him getting in the car then starting it. The morning air was cool against his skin as he slipped into the car feeling it was a bit warmer inside. The ride was even shortet than the train albiet a few more stops but morning traffic was light. Deku found himself staring out the window wordlessly watching the buildings pass by. Everything was serene villians didn't tend to be out this early in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The fight**_

_Authors notes: This will be short so for the long upload. I will try to be faster. Also forgive the mistakes. I'm trying!_

During the drive to his dorms a silence had settled between Deku and Inko. Neither seemed to want to break said silence until Deku cleared his throat.

"You know I'm going to be fine. right?" He spoke looking over to his mom. He could feel a bit of the uneasiness seep from her bones.

"I know honey...I will always worry about you. There's so many people who want to hurt you." Her eyes laid on the road ahead as they came to a stop. He hadn't realized how close they were and now they were parked out front of the dorms. He could see a few other people moving stuff into the new dorms. They had been hired with a few others as well.

"I have backup mom...Don't worry. I love you." He gave her a small kiss on the forhead before slipping out of the passanger seat. Walking around the back he eased the trunk open before slipping the bags out. He was glad not to have too much. All the others around him seemed to be making multiple trips.

Deku stopped in front of the building look up at the high walls. "Alright! This is it." He spoke letting out a deep breath. As he made his way inside the male began to wonder who he would be rooming with. Stuck on old ways he was excited to get to know them even more so to write down their quirk.

That was one of the few things he had brought. One bag was littered with notebooks. He had taken to making seperate books for villians. A few times it had actually come in handy. During his work studies he had used it to take down escaped villians. While others thought it to be odd some of the pros complimented his handiwork.

Once on the elevator he realized he didn't know what floor he was on. His anxiety began to well up before his phone dinged. Hero link had notified him he had a message directly from Firefly.

Hero Link DM

Hey short stuff. I forgot to mention your room is the highest floor last door on the left. 116 I believe.

End message

Relief flooded him thanking that the message had come in time. Pressing the 15th floor he waited for it to ascend. It wasn't a long ride only about a minute in total. Soon he was strolling into the hallway looking around to figure out the numbers. He found that from left to right the numbers grew higher. He turned to the right following the wall until he came to a dead end. There he found a single door labeled with the number he was given. He hesitated a bit looking at the handle. It had no key hole and as he turned it he found the door locked.

Though next to it was a small screen along with a doorbell. He pressed it lightly waiting a few minutes before pressing it again. A fimiliar voice yelled out angrily. A few bumps later the door flew open to reveal Bakugo behind the door.

"What are you doing here Kacchan?" Deku spoke out suprise littering his face,

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that dork? This is my fucking dorm. What do you want?" He growled out looking him over.

"Ah..ahhh...I was told this was mine as well." He looked down a bit nervous he didn't want the other to cause a scene in the hallway.

"Of fucking course it is." Bakugo growled turning around to walk into the dorm.

Deku was relieved making his way inside to shut the door behind him. He observed the dorm with a curious gleam. The room was quite large everything was all together though. There were two beds at the back one at each farthest wall. To his right was a large open kitchen with a small dining table for two. Inbetween the kitchen and what was the bedroom was suposed to be a living room. It was set up with the couches along with a flat screen tv on the wall. The only other doors lead to the closets or the two bathrooms. Each bathroom was small leaving enough room for one person.

Once he had explored the room in its entirety Deku began to put his clothes away. The closet was near his bed which was placed against the far window. Bakugo had chosen the bed closest to the first bathroom. once the clothes were done he looked around hoping to find a book shelf or desk. But he found no such thing.

A grumble across the room drew his attention to the other male. He watched Bakugo as he clicked two panels open. One was above to bed and as the other clicked it open the panel slid up revealing a book shelf. The second panel was just above the bed causing a table to slide out across the bed. The table formed a perfect lap desk with enough space for anything he needed.

"Thanks Kacchan." Deku spoke out but recieved no reply.

He began to slip his notebooks into the shelves when he was startled by an alarm.

"Warning. Impact on the north side."

As the voice spoke a loud sound could be heard before the building shook. Across the room Bakugo cursed whipping to his feet to slip his gaunlets on. He hadn't noticed them on the bed. Deku took a deep breath before slipping his gaunlets on. He had grown far from his scared self he was so much more confident.

"Lets go kacchan."

"Don't have to tell me twice fucking nerd."

Deku shook his head a small smile forming on his lips. It had been so liong since he had last seen bakugo. So long since they had talked. This moment felt amazing fueled with the need to battle. He looked up his face setting into determination. It was time to show the other just how much he had grown. Instead of taking the elevator like most of the others were Deku raced down the stairs. He took them five at a time breath falling heavy out of his mouth. It wasn't long until he was on the main floor rushing outside with Bakugo next to his side. The sight that hit their eyes was horrible.

Rubble littered the ground giving way to the choas around them. People screamed while more explosions rang out in the distance. One man stood on top of the highest rumble. From his arm rockets shot out hitting the building. More rumble rained down causing both of them to jump out of the way. Deku ran ahead leaving Bakugo to help a few citizens. He tran past other heros who were helping others get to saftey. His eyes roamed over the scene the rescue squad was busy helping citizens. The only problem was the villian at hand.

With everyone trying to get others to safety no one was avaliable to stop the villian in his tracks. Deku raced ahead shouting out for Bakugo. "The rescue squad has got the citizens I need your back up!" He looked back suprised to see the other racing towards him.

"Like I'm gonna let you take all the glory Dork!" Bakugo called out setting off a few explosions to propell him forward. He raced next to Deku until they were close to the villian. Looking at each they nodded forming a plan without words. The duo split up Bakugo taking the far left and Deku the right. This villian was small he had been seen plenty of times. Deku had written down his quirk. He had the ability to form rockets at will. But it was thirty seconds before he could form more. They rushed in taking the delay to their advantage. While Bakugo set off an explosion to distract the other Deku rushed in aiming a spft smash at the males head. It was easy enough to knock the other unconsious but something was off.

How could such a low villian cause this much trouble with no one to stop him. As the dust settled Deku looked around his eyes widening. All the heros stationed here were laying unconious around them. He looked around feverently looking for Bakugo. He hadn't noticed the lack of the other until his eyes laid onto another male. The male before him was tall his figure lined with a black suit. His face was hidden behind a black leather gas mask. In his arms was a passed out Bakufo.

"I believe this belongs to you Midoryia." The male spoke his voice muffled by the mask.

Deku clenched his teeth looking at the other before him. How did he know his name? Who was he? His thoughts were cut short when the male threw the other at him. It wasn't a hard throw but he was suprised when he caught the other. Bakugo was heavy even for Deku, the male had to be strong. The throw had looked so easy.

"Until we met again..." The male said a soft cloud falling from his body. Before he could realize dsrkness envloped his vision.

Three hours later

Deku woke up the cold white tiles of the ceiling burning into his vision. The feel of a soft mattress meets his body. He had obviously been carried here. His head turned to the sound of a groan looking across the room to find Bakugo sleeping in his bed. They were in their room a figure humming as they looked over the other.

"Oh you're away." The female spoke turning to look over at deku.

"I am one of the nurses hired here. You guys came into contact with a sleeping agent."

She spoke pulling away a wet rag to drop it into a bowl of water. She walked over laying a hand on his forehead.

"Good, you have no fever. But I do suggest taking it easy. Though can you watch over the trouble maker? I think he was calling your name. The drug hit him pretty hard. I will have to leave now that you're awake. There are quite a few injured."

She bowed to him before taking her leave the door shutting behind her. The faint sounds of construction could be heard. The windows were thick but the machines outside were loud. Now that he was awake the sounds grated on his nerves. His head turned again to fall onto the sleeping figure og the other. Bakugo rolled on his side face to Deku. His eyes were still closed lips parted as he breathed. From this angle he looked handsome and peaceful. The male was fiery so Deku had never seen this side of him. He always remembered fighting but even in those times he felt so close to the other. Watching Bakugo he slowly slipped into sleep forgetting all the sounds that bothered him.


End file.
